Goodbye
by Baze Epsilon
Summary: When Hilary bails on her life in Japan, Kai, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny find themselves in America years later. Can Kai change the past, after figuring out what Hilary meant to him? KaiHilary.
1. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Ello! How are you all today? Hn… not talkative, are you. Ah well, Cupid wasn't very successful, sadly. Something tells me you all didn't like it to much, its style was slightly confusing. ;) **

**Angelic Kitsune and Skyblue101 thank you for telling me what confused you. The parts that said 'you' was meant to be that you (as in the reader) were actually IN the story. I'm sorry if that confused you and anyone else who read it. **

**Although, thank you very much for the reviews! This isn't going to be a One Shot; I think I may have a story line that will keep itself up. Shrugs I should keep it updated no problem.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on Cupid (My other story for those that are confused) so here it is. I. DO. NOT. OWN. BEYBLADE. Happy? Good, because I'm not wasting my typing skills on putting this in every chapter! Goes poof**

**OWTF….!**

**Goodbye**

**Chapter One: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder.**

Birds scattered from a near by tree one early morning as yelling arose from the Granger Dojo. **(A/N: Don't know if Granger is spelled right.)** At had been a few months sense the Blade breakers had all graduated from school. Lately, Tyson and Hilary had really been at each others throats. "Tyson! How can you possibly think such an idiotic, useless thing?" Hilary screamed at him.

"How could I think something like that?!" Tyson took a step forward, his fists balled up at his sides. Hilary didn't show it, but he was starting to scare her. He had never been physically aggressive toward her, but this time was different. Tyson had never been so mad before.

"How could I think something like that?!" Tyson yelled it louder. "You know what Hilary? I've had it with you! All you do is complain like the bitch you are! Why don't you go and hang out with some of your girl friends? Oh wait! You can't because you don't HAVE any! Not one! Zero! You have zero!" Tyson yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. Hilary yelped, he was gripping her arms really tight and it hurt.

"Tyson! Stop! You're hurting me!" She cried.

Ray, Max and Kai had been watching this, while Kenny had cowered in the corner. Now Ray stepped forward and grabbed Tyson. "Don't you think you're going a bit far Tyson?" He said, holding him back from Hilary who had fallen down when Ray pried Tyson's hands off her. Kai, being the gentleman he was, had gone around and helped her up.

"So what? Now you're taking her side Ray?!"

"Tyson! Can't you see your mind is clouded by rage?" Ray said, but was then struck in the face by Tyson's fist. Ray fell over, shocked. Then he got mad. Ray jumped up and soon the two were fighting. Max jumped in, along with Kai, breaking them apart. Kai help Tyson back while Ray stopped, seeing what he had done.

Kai looked right into Tyson's eyes. "Stop." He said coldly.

"Whatever." Tyson said angrily and stomped away from Kai, leaving the Dojo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here you go Hilary." Max said as he gave Hilary a cup of hot chocolate. "Don't worry about Tyson, he'll be alright." Hilary smiled slightly, taking a sip from the glass. Her arms had bruises on them from where Tyson had grabbed her. Ray must have seen this, because he came over and sat beside her, then spoke.  
"Are your arms alright?" She nodded.

"Mhmm, yeah, thanks for asking." Ray smiled, and then both were drawn to the attention of Kai, coming through the sliding door. Kai was closely followed by Tyson. Kai caught Ray's eyes, and simply shrugged before walking over to his bed and sitting down on it.

Tyson kept his eyes downcast. He walked over to Hilary and bowed. "I'm sorry Hilary."

"Eh? T-that's okay." She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Tyson then left the room to go think.

Once Tyson had gone, Hilary looked over at Kai. "How did you get him to calm down so fast?" She had always liked Kai; from the day Kenny and Tyson had talked about him and shown her his picture. What was not to like? He had good looks, he was strong, and kind when he needed to be. Sure, he didn't really talk, but someone could always work around that. Kai and she weren't as close as Hilary might like to be with him, but they were friends, even if he didn't admit to it.

Kai cracked his knuckles. "I hit him." He said blankly. Kai had always been straight forward. He didn't see the point in dragging someone on, then cutting the line that made them follow.

"Oh." Hilary said. Ray and Max, along with Kenny, had all looked at Kai, shock written on their faces.

"You HIT him?" Max said, wide eyed. Kai nodded. "Did you really need to do that?"

"It was either hurt himself or be hurt by me." He shrugged. "It worked, didn't it?"

Ray and Max looked at each other, while Kenny looked down at his computer, saying nothing. Kai was right. Tyson would have most likely hurt himself with the way he was acting, and the only way to get him to listen was to knock him down when he was high. Kai was always right. Another quality that girls liked about him. He was smarter then most, and loaded with common sense. **  
**

As the days went on, Hilary and Tyson didn't talk. They didn't even make eye contact. One morning, Hilary came to the Dojo and announced she was moving away from Japan.

"What?" Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny asked in surprise. Hilary had also gotten Kai's attention which made her feel proud.

"I'm moving to North America. I want to see the world." She smiled, and then turned. "I'll miss you guys but Tyson, you were right. I can't hang around all of you forever." Then she strode out.

The boys all blinked and exchanged glances. Hilary, moving, what?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several years passed and they never saw her again. But one year, Mr. Dickenson had invited all of the Blade Breakers to rejoin as a team and come to America with him to stay in the new BBA head quarters. "Ray! Buddy!" Tyson exclaimed, seeing Ray again after so many years. Ray had changed. He didn't wear his tradition style Chinese clothes. Now he wore normal clothes, like the rest of the gang.

"Hey Tyson." Ray smiled, nodded to Kenny and Max, and then looked around. "Still waiting for Kai?" The other three nodded. Then there was a ding on the flight board and a voice came over an intercom.

"Flight 24 from Los Angeles, California to Moscow, Russia, now boarding."

Tyson blinked. "Kai should be here any minutes then. Isn't that a round flight?" Max asked Kenny, who nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai watched the baggage area go around and around, waiting for his luggage to fall from the shoot. He tensed when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Kai, how's it going?" Tyson's cheery voice said from behind him. Kai turned and saw all his friends.

"Not bad." He had become a lot more vocal over the years, and would actually carry out a conversation.

"That's great!" Tyson cheered, then laughed and hugged Kai. Kai blinked, eye twitching. Then Tyson backed off and grabbed Kai's bag. "Here you go Kai."

"Hn… thanks." Kai said, taking it and moving away from Tyson slightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the ride to the new BBA America HQ, the boys chose their rooms. Ray and Kai chose to bunk together, while Max, Tyson and Kenny got the largest bedroom in the two level suite.

That night, Ray propped himself up on one elbow and looked over at Kai who was reading a book. "So, how've you been?"

Kai looked over, setting his book down seeing that Ray wanted to have a conversation with him. "Alright I guess." Kai shrugged. He was alone now that his grandfather had passed on. It didn't sadden him one bit. Kai stretched, then lay down and propped himself up on one elbow, looking over at Ray. "You?"

"Great actually, Mariah will miss me, but if I decide to stay here with you guys she might come visit…"

"Mariah?" Kai smirked. "Made a move did you?"

"Uh… more then a move." Ray blushed slightly. Kai's smirk grew bigger.

"I see… hope you didn't break the bed." Kai rolled onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah?" Ray said, now on the defensive. "We didn't, don't worry. But what about you?"

"What about me?" Kai asked, glancing over again. Ray rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean Kai."

"The answer is no. I think I'll wait until I get married, if that ever happens, which isn't likely." Ray chuckled.

"Same old Kai." He yawned. "Well, I'm beat. See you in the morning."

"Yeah." Kai said, and then turned out the light. _Hilary…_He thought. He had always liked her, even back when they were mindless kids. But now they were twenty-four, and adults. Kai smirked. It was true; absence really did make the heart grow fonder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter! I hope you like it! If your confused, ask me in the review, I read all of them. Thank you for reviewing all my other stories and watch out for Chapter 2! **


	2. Ray Keeps Kai’s Secret

**Hello everyone! Thank your for the glorious reviews! You're all lucky, I am deciding to add chapter two tonight! Wow, this is the fastest update I've ever done! Heh… be happeh. **

**Two chapters on the same night. I guess requesting gets you far. : P Heres your much wanted update. Keep up the reviews!**

**Three… Two… One…. LET IT RIP! (Hehe, sorry, couldn't resist. :P) **

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 2: Ray Keeps Kai's Secret**

After some much needed rest, Kai woke up feeling jet lagged and still tired. But he couldn't sleep. He got dressed and slipped his shoes on. Kai looked over his shoulder at the still sleeping Ray and smirked, remembering the conversation they had had before they went to sleep the day before. Walking out into the kitchen, Kai got a glass of milk and sat down, holding his head in his heads for a moment. "God damned Jetlag." Kai muttered darkly. He was disorientated, that was for sure.

Ray opened his eyes once Kai had left their room. He blinked, getting up and getting dressed. Then he looked at the clock. Six in the morning. He smirked, just like Kai to be the first one up. He poked his head out the door and watched Kai from where he was. After a few minutes, Kai had finished his glass of milk and stood. He put it in the sink, then turned and left the suite. Ray followed quietly. "Where would he be going this early in the morning?" Ray said quietly to himself, closing the door behind him after taking a room key.

Ray saw Kai take the stairs instead of the elevator. Good plan, he thought and shrugged. He had never much cared for elevators. Ray followed Kai discreetly out of the BBA HQ and onto the street. After a while, Kai turned down an alley way and met wit a strange cloaked figure. Ray blinked, hiding behind a garbage bin. He couldn't hear their conversation, which Ray felt to be a shame. Kai had changed, yes, but he didn't take to talking to strange people in alley ways at… he looked at his watch, six thirty in the morning. Jetlag or not, it wasn't Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, thanks." Kai said a little hushed. He paid the man and watched him walk away. Then Kai turned. "What do you want Ray?" Kai crossed his arms and closed his eyes, taking on the all too familiar trade mark stance people often saw him in.

_Damn…_ Ray thought sourly, but stood and came out from behind the dumpster. "Sneaking isn't your style. What's up?" Ray asked, coming up to stand a couple feet away from his friend.

Kai opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms. "Nothing." Kai spoke coolly then walked past Ray, back straight and posture perfect as always. Kai had not noticed the picture the man had given him, had fallen from his coat pocket. But Ray did notice, and he stooped to pick it up. What he saw amazed him.

"Hilary?" Ray blinked, turning to see Kai frozen in mid-step just beyond him. Ray blinked, taking it all in. Why did Kai have a picture of Hilary, and how did he get it?

Kai shut his eyes. _Well… at least he isn't Tyson. _He thought dryly and turned to look at Ray. "Give it back." Kai held out his hand to Ray for the picture.

"C'mon, you can tell me." Ray said, waving the picture. He took note that Hilary had grown up a lot in this picture. She was very stunning and god looking in fact.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You like her, don't you." Ray smirked, holding out the picture. Kai took it and looked at it for a while, and Ray was sure he had forgotten he was there. Then Kai stuffed it harshly back into his pocket.

"Don't… tell anyone." Kai said, stumbling over the words. The last thing he needed was Tyson to find out that they had a crush on the same person, only Kai was willing to work to find her, and Tyson didn't give a damn. Kai looked back to Ray when he laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"It isn't a big deal Kai." Ray walked forward and clamped a hand on Kai's back, making him pitch forward slightly before standing straight again. "She's a good looking girl, suits you too, with that personality of hers."

"Yeah, thanks oh so much for noticing." Kai rolled his eyes. "So you won't tell?" Ray shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, do I cross you as the type to betray a friend?" Ray blinked, watching Kai and waiting for a response.

"Hn." Kai said before turning and striding out of the alley and disappearing. Ray sighed. Kai would never change, he would always be a loner, it was in his blood. But Ray was loyal. He wouldn't tell Kai's secret.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is shorter. I'm tired lol, its 12:36 AM here in Alberta… ug… lol. Anyways, have fun reading and review! Thanks so much for reading! **


	3. She Walked Right by Me

**WHOH FREAKISH! I SLEPT FOR 12 HOURS! –Narrows eyes- I bet my friends slipped sleeping pills in my pop last night… anyways, thank you for reviewing and here is chapter three! I think this is the shortest conversation I've had with you all… hmmmm… lol. **

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 3: She Walked Right by Me**

Kai returned to the headquarters around noon. He came into their two level suite and flopped down on the couch, resting his arm over his eyes. Kai was thinking about Hilary. The man he had met with before he had that oh so pleasant conversation with Ray this morning had said she single and that she also worked at a very classy and expensive restaurant. The restaurant had been an old water tower. The tower had not been used for a long time and then the man, a Mr. Rick Verrington, had bought it. He spent millions making it into a lounge and restaurant.

"What's up Kai?" Tyson said, coming and leaning on the back of the couch to look down at Kai. He blinked. "I've never seen you get this Jetlagged before, are you alright?"

"Yes, Tyson, I'm fine." Kai muttered darkly. Damn that Tyson for breaking him from his thoughts.

"Oh, alright. Well, the guys and I are going to go to that cool looking restaurant thing. The one that's in that water tower?" Kai opened his eyes and sat up.

"Really?!" Kai said, showing a little more excitement then he had hoped to. He blinked, watching Tyson's shocked face. "What?" Kai asked.

"Uh… nothing, I've just never seen you so excited before. So are you going to come?" Tyson blinked, standing straight as Kai stood up and got his shoes on.

"Yeah." Kai nodded, and then he and Tyson both left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

Kai sat beside Ray at the restaurant. He glanced around at the waitresses and mentally groaned. _I bet this is the one night she isn't working._ His thoughts were like acid and he didn't notice Ray was talking to him.

"Kai, hey, you alright?" Ray asked, looking at Kai who didn't seem alright. Then Kai looked over at him and shrugged.

"Hn." He said before looking out the window that Ray was sitting by. Then their waitress came over.

"Hello, my name is Hilary, what can I get for you today?" The sweet voice was still there. Kai turned his head to see none other then the girl he was looking for. But he didn't think she recognized him. Kai didn't wear his blading outfit unless he was blading, and he no longer had the blue triangles on his face unless, he was blading. Otherwise, he had no use for them. The others ordered, but Kai couldn't break out of his trance.

Tyson looked at Kai, then rolled his eyes and kicked his friend under the table. He smirked, seeing Kai's reaction.

"Ouch!" Kai yelped, turning to glare at Tyson, and then he got with the program. He ordered his food, and then watched her walk away. Once she was gone Kai looked back at Tyson. "You ass, what's wrong with you?"

Tyson smirked. "What's wrong with YOU don't you mean?" Tyson saw Kai's confused face and grinned. "Sense when does Kai Hiwatari ever zone out?"

"What are you talking about dense head, I've zoned out a lot of times before." Kai smirked. "Mostly when you're battling, god damn that's boring." Everyone cracked out laughing while Kai and Tyson stared at each other, Kai smirking, Tyson's face blank.

Tyson blinked, and then smirked. "I never knew you had it in you to joke Kai." He laughed too.

"Have you ever noticed you don't know anything about me?" Kai blinked, watching Tyson think. Sense when do you think about a rhetorical question? Then Tyson answered it and he smacked his forehead.

"I do so know about you. I know you were born in Russia, I know your birthday is August second, **(A/N: It seriously is. That's what it says on Wikipedia. Hehe.) **I know that you have no living family left, I know that you're a loner." Tyson stopped for a breath, but Kai butted in.

"Yeah, you and everyone else that stalks us." He rolled his eyes and picked up his glass of water and then took a sip. "That's just basic common sense, dolt, I'm surprised you even know that much." Everyone laughed again at that, except Tyson.

"Yeah, sure Kai." Tyson muttered, taking a drink of his pop. Then the food came and Tyson instantly cheered up. "Wow! This looks great! Ha-ha, yeah!" Tyson exclaimed to the annoyance of Kai and then began to eat.

Again, Kai watched their waitress. Once she was gone, Tyson was looking at him flatly again. "What's up with you man?" He asked through a mouthful of food.

"Do you know how disgusting it is to see someone talking with their mouth full Tyson?" Kai said before starting to eat.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, Kai was in one of the two washrooms brushing his teeth. He looked into the mirror to see Ray leaning against the door behind him. Kai turned and leaned against the counter, scrubbing his teeth. "Hm?" He asked as best he could with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"That was her. Wasn't it." Ray asked, smirking at Kai, who turned and spit into the sink, then rinsed off his toothbrush and set it in the jar before turning back to Ray.

"Yeah, it was." Kai said. "And she walked right by me." He grinned. "Getting ride of those triangles really did do well, people don't recognize me anymore."

"The girls miss them though." Ray shrugged. "I'm not used to seeing you without them." He wandered into the washroom and got his toothbrush, then started to brush his teeth, Kai leaning against the counter beside him.

"Really. Is that so Ray." Kai blinked, looking over at his Chinese friend. "So… I hear Mariah is coming down for a visit." Kai crossed his arms. "You two better not keep me up or I'll kill you."

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Ray muttered, rinsing his mouth. "Yeah, I'm going to pick her up on Friday." Ray smirked, seeing Kai roll his eyes. "Why, don't you like her?"

"No offence, but she's a little too peppy for me." Kai shrugged. "If she doesn't act sugar high all the time, she's fine." Kai head ray chuckle.

"You will never change." Ray patted Kai on the back, and then the two walked to their room.

"Of course not. Then who would boss Tyson around?" Kai chuckled, then turned out the light and went to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 3!!! I hope you like it. If I get enough reviews today, I'll make chapter four before the night ends! **


	4. Blood Beater Broken

**I decided to be nice and post the fourth chapter tonight, Hehe. Plus my parents have left me alone again so I'm board. –Shrugs- anyways, heres the chapter, it may be a little bad seeing as I don't really feel like doing anything tonight lol. **

**Star Fata, I am surprised you think this. You're like the sixth moment I've gotten on being able to write male conversations and junk well. I amazes me that I can do that, seeing as I'm not male and haven't even had my first kiss yet. –Glances around. - Don't laugh at me, my parents won't let me date. I'm only 14! Gosh! Lol. **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 4: Blood Beater Broken**

Hilary grabbed her jacket, her shift finally ending at the restaurant. "Bye Markus!" She said cheerfully to the cook after walking past him. She took the elevator down then turned and started the walk home. She thought back to who she had seen that very night. _Tyson and Ray, Max Kenny was there too!_ She smiled, remembering them. It pleased her to see that they didn't remember her. _Kai… he's changed a lot. I wonder if he still… gah! What am I thinking? I have a boyfriend at home waiting for me. I'm just glad Chelsea got here early tonight so I can get home early tonight._ She smiled and took out the keys to her front door. "I'm lucky to have found a place so close to home." She thought. She could see the restaurant and bar from her kitchen window, towering above everything. "Mark! I'm ho-…" She was cut short, seeing her boyfriend on the couch, a girl lying on top of him. Hilary's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh! Hils… uh…" Mark pushed the other girl off of him and stood. "Look… Hils… I…"

"Don't speak to be… YOU BASTARD!" Hilary picked up the closest object to her, which was her paper weight and threw it at Mark. "I HATE YOU!" She was crying by this time. Hilary turned and ran out of her house, crying. Why would Mark do that to her? He had acted so happy around her, kissed her with such love. But he had acted, this was clear to Hilary now. It was all a stupid act, every last bit of it. Her vision was clouded by tears and soon she was in the park. Hilary tripped over a tree root on the dirt path and fell. She didn't get up; she just lay there, crying.

"Hilary?" Hilary clenched her eyes tight. It must be her boyfriend. He must of come looking for her so they could 'talk' about what he was doing and that it wasn't his fault. It was his fault; he didn't need to talk to her. She could take a hint.

"Go away Mark. I hate you. Just leave me the fuck alone." She said harshly between gasps.

"I'm not Mark." The other said and she looked up. What she saw made her get to her feet and brush her tears away.

"K-K-…" She couldn't finish his name. She just stared at him as he came forward and looked at her.

"Yeah, it's me Hilary, what happened? Are you alright?" Kai asked, looking at her. She had a skinned knee, and it was bleeding. "You're knee doesn't hurt, does it?" Kai couldn't believe this. Some Mark guy had made her run, he could gather that much. Then a man ran up behind her.

"Hilary! Wait damn it! It isn't…" He was cut short by catching sight of another man. "So you've been cheating too?"

Kai blinked. "What…? Cheating? You're cheating on her?" Kai's face angered and he stepped in front of Hilary, shielding her with his back.

Hilary looked around Kai to see Mark. "I wasn't the one cheating Mark! You had your chance! Just leave me alone!" She stepped back when Mark came forward and grabbed Kai by the shirt collar.

"Shut up Hilary. Who is this guy?" Mark glared at Kai, who glared right back. Then Kai's hand wrapped around Mark's wrist and tightened until he let go of Kai. Kai bent Mark's wrist back, overpowering him.

"First of all, don't talk to her that way. Second, don't touch me." Kai said once Mark was down on the ground. Then Kai let go and glanced at Hilary, but never took his eyes off Mark for more then a second. It just wasn't smart. Kai knew if he took his eyes from Mark, Mark could easily get up and attack him or Hilary. "What do you want to do Hilary?" Kai didn't want to force her to do anything, so he asked.

"I want to leave." She said a little shakily. Kai nodded and let Hilary get a head start.

"You're too stupid to realize you lost a good thing. Aren't you." Kai said coldly before turning and leaving as well. He caught up with Hilary, glancing back every so often to see if Mark would cause anymore trouble. "Come on." Kai said in a tone he never used with anyone unless they needed comfort.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai bought Hilary a hot chocolate and he got a coffee. They sat down on a bench, slowly, Hilary taking everything in while Kai waited. These things couldn't be rushed. Soon though, Hilary glanced over at Kai. "I saw you in the restaurant." She smiled slightly, seeing she had gotten his attention.

"I sat you too." He smiled slightly. He took a sip of his coffee, looking around and watching the cars go by on the busy street. "I didn't think you noticed me." He said sheepishly and smirked. Hilary smiled slightly. "Can I ask you something?" Kai spoke softly, looking over at her.

"Yeah." Hilary said, she was still thinking of what had happened before. It had been quite a shock, really. One day Mark was loyal, one day he wasn't.

"What happened?" She had expected that was coming. And really, she did owe him an explanation. Mark would have most likely forced her back if Kai hadn't been there to help her.

"Mark, he is my boyfriend… was my boyfriend." Hilary corrected herself, and then went on. "I came home from work today, arriving earlier then normal because the other waitress actually came on time today." Kai nodded and she took a sip of the hot chocolate. "Anyways, I found him on the couch, making out w-with… another girl." Hilary said. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes again. She saw Kai put down his coffee, and then felt his hand brush a stray tear from her cheek.

"I see… don't cry Hilary. You don't need to talk about it." He said softly, and then she moved into his strong arms for comfort. He smiled slightly and hugged her, rubbing her back with his hand. She was crying again, yes, but he didn't care. What girl didn't cry when they found their boyfriend cheating on him? He knew guys that had cried upon finding their girlfriends cheating. It hurt, it really did.

"Kai?" Hilary's voice broke Kai from his thoughts and he looked down at her, his expression soft.

"Yes?" He asked, violet eyes looking right into her ruby ones. She looked so sad; he just wanted all her pain to go away.

"I lived in his house… I don't have anywhere to go." She said softly before resting her head on his shoulder.

"You can stay with me." Kai said thoughtfully. "I'm sure the others won't mind. They would want to help." Kai brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"T-thanks. I would like that." She sat up again and smiled at him. "I'm glad I ran into you tonight."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and Hilary walked while having a casual conversation with each other after they had finished their drinks. Kai led Hilary back to the BBA HQ and they stood in the elevator for seemingly forever. When the doors opened, Kai so, to his annoyance, Tyson and Max playing video games with chip bags and candy wrappers everywhere. Ray was reading a book and Kenny was buried in his laptop. The all looked up when Kai brought Hilary in.

"Hey Kai… Who's the girl?" Tyson questioned, looking over his shoulder, then angrily at Max when he exclaimed he had won.

"Hilary." Kai said, taking her jacket from her and hanging it up, then taking his off and hanging it as well. Everyone gasped, seeing Hilary.

"But you're the waitress we had last night!" Max exclaimed, jumping up and looking at her. She smiled slightly and nodded. But Hilary didn't feel like smiling, or laughing. She just wanted to sleep.

"So Kai made a move on you eh? I thought he was watching you funny." Tyson grinned, tossing the control aside and standing, then walking over and hugging Hilary briefly in greeting.

"Tyson you baka. I did not; she'll be staying with us for a while okay?" Kai said coolly, making Tyson back off.

"Why?" Tyson asked, looking at Kai, who glared at him from behind Hilary. Tyson crossed his arms.

"Because she needs a place to stay. Stop asking so many questions, there annoying." Kai said angrily then strode off to the kitchen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the kitchen, Kai made himself a sandwich and heard Ray come in behind him and close the door. It could of only been Ray. Ray was the only one that walked that silently. Kai turned and leaned against the counter. "Her boyfriend was cheating on her and I found her in the park crying. She lived with him and has no where else to go." Kai bit into the sandwich.

"I see…" Ray said, sitting on the counter. Ray rarely had to ask Kai what he wanted to know. Kai always answered before he could ask. He had gotten used to it, and didn't mind. "She's catching up with Kenny, Max and Tyson." Ray said.

Kai nodded. "Good, oh and Ray, don't ask her about her love life." Kai said before striding out of the room and shutting the door behind him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: ** **Tada! Chapter 4! I hope you like it and thank you for the reviews! Kai and Hilary meet after much anticipation! Hehe. Hope you didn't die Angelic Kitsune, the suspense might have been too much! –GASP- Hehe… anyways… be on the look out for chapter 5!**


	5. Retrieving Her Things

**Me thinks Angelic Kitsune is crazy… -Looks around to make sure her and her followers don't attack me- BWA HAHA… jk…**

**Thank you very much for the reviews! **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 5: Retrieving Her Things**

The next day, Ray had woken Hilary up without knowing. "Where are you going Ray?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily before watching him take his jacket from the coat cake, then slip his shoes on and grab a room key.

"Mariah's plane should come in about thirty minutes." Ray said over his shoulder. "Sorry that I woke you Hilary." He smiled over his shoulder then opening the door and slipping out.

"That's fine." Hilary said to the door once it had closed. Well, at least there would be another girl around. She fell back onto the couch and sighed. Hilary replayed everything that had happened in her mind, over and over. It was like a broken record, only this one held movies, not music. She didn't have work today, so that left her time to figure things out. She didn't feel comfortable going to Mark's house again to get her things back. He seemed insanely jealous of Kai the night before. Then her mind skipped to Kai's face. She couldn't believe how handsome he had gotten over the years. And she thought he looked hot when he was younger! Now he was like a god with that two toned blue hair and perfect features. She missed the triangles; they had the effect of accenting his eyes to a certain point that made his face almost irresistible. No matter, Kai was still Kai. He was still loyal, it seemed, to Tyson. Though the two had gotten in maybe nine of ten fights sense she had been there, they were all just play fights. Nothing really serious.

Then Hilary heard a thump and glanced over to see Kai coming down the stairs in the suite. "Morning." She said cheerfully.

"Good Morning." Kai nodded toward her. "Are you hungry?" He asked, heading to the kitchen. Hilary took this as an invite to follow him, and did so.

"A little bit." She admitted and leaned against the doorframe, watching Kai take out two bowls.

"What kind of cereal do you like?" Hilary smiled. Kai had never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. He had always been open to giving choices, even to Tyson. Although Tyson's choices were different normally; consisting of sleep in later, but no supper and training to late at night, or getting up with the rest of them and getting his meals like a normal person. Tyson usually chose the second option from what she remembered. "Hilary?" Kai asked, breaking her from her thoughts and found her was only a few feet away from her, looking into her eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, zoned out. Hmm… whatever you're having." She smiled sweetly and shrugged. Now was not the time to be picky. Kai nodded and left to pour her some Frosted Flakes **(A/N: It was that or fruit loops lol)**. Then they sat down at the table and ate. Hilary had noticed Kai actually carried conversations out with people now. She liked that about him, it made him so much more inviting.

They ate for the most part in silence, Kai reading the paper. "So… what are we going to do about your clothes and other things your ex still has?" Kai asked out of the blue while reading a sports column.

"I've been thinking about that… I'm not sure." Hilary replied back to him and smiled slightly. She finished her bowl and went to put it in the sink when she nearly ran right into Tyson. "Eak!" Hilary squealed in surprise while Tyson jumped back letting out a surprised yelp.

"Hilary! Don't scare me like that!" He put a hand to his heart and blew out a breath of air.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you were scarred." She rolled her eyes and walked past him as he went and sat beside Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tyson looked around for a while, and then looked over Kai's shoulder to read the paper. He smirked. "I never knew you liked over sports then beyblading." Kai looked over and rolled his eyes before speaking in his cool emotionless voice Tyson was so familiar with.

"Didn't I tell you that you don't know very much about me?" Kai blinked, looking at him. "I don't give information off to the press like you Tyson." Kai looked back to the paper.

"And that is why the girls like you more. You're a big question mark compared to the rest of us Kai." Max came around the corner with hands behind his head. He smirked at Tyson.

"What? Girls like me too!" Tyson said defensively. Max just smirked and shrugged.

"But all the good-looking ones like Kai." Max replied, making Tyson scowl at him.

"A good-looking girl for a good-looking guy." A peppy, happy voice fro, behind them. Everyone turned to see Mariah. She was hugging Ray's arm and smiling at them.

"Mariah!" Hilary's voice echoed and she came around the corner. The girls were making noise and giggling and laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ray scratched his head, watching Mariah go flying to hug Hilary, and Hilary doing the same.

Tyson watched this and smirked. "Yeah! Take off your shirts! Woot!" He cheered and received a good smack in the back of the head by none other then Kai. Tyson fell off the chair and hit the floor with a thump and a groan. "What was that for Kai?" He said while getting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hn." Kai gave Tyson before turning the page in the paper. Then Tyson looked back to the girls, who were looking at him evilly, their hands fists.

"Oh boy…" Tyson said quietly before turning and running back up the stairs, the girls chasing him and screaming.

After Tyson had successfully locked himself in his room, the girls came down again and Mariah hugged Kenny. "Nice to see you again Kenny." She smiled then hugged Max, then Kai. After Mariah had hugged him, Kai turned back to the paper he was reading. Mariah had bounded back over to Ray and was now on his back, piggy-back style.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai gave the paper to Max after he was finished with it, and slipped off the chair. He took his bowl to the kitchen like Hilary had done before and was surprised to see Ray and Mariah in the kitchen, doing none other then kissing. Kai smirked, catching Ray's eye. "You do realize we have a room right Ray?" That was all he said before dropping the bowl in the sink and walking out again, closing the door behind him

Kai found Hilary attempting to beat Max in some mindless video game and grinned, leaning on the back of the couch. "Video games aren't your thing Hilary." He said, watching her totally miss a jump and fall down a cliff.

"I know." She agreed and stood up, tossing the control aside. "I better go…" She smiled slightly.

"Why?" This time it was Kenny, who had become much quieter over the years, while Kai had learned to talk. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"Well… I can't stay here, you guys don't have the room, and my things are still at Marks." She looked over at Kai when he chuckled. "What?"

"We can ask Mr. Dickenson to give you a room. You can share it with Mariah." He shrugged. "Then you have somewhere to put your things." Kai had left out the part that you had to be on a team, but she was connected with their team, so it wouldn't matter.

"Really?" Hilary said, her hands clasped together and she was looking up at Kai with those beautiful, perfect ruby eyes that he loved so much. Kai gave her one nod before turning and going to the door.

"Come on." He said, holding her jacket so she could get into it. Then the two left and started off toward the elevator that could take them to the floor Mr. Dickenson's

Office was on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Max looked over at Kenny and smirked, then Tyson, who had been watching from the above floor came down and smirked as well. "I think Kai has a crush." Tyson said as if he were stating the obvious. Max and Kenny nodded.

"I don't know, but he seems to like Hilary more then any other girl we've ever been around." Max put in before stretching and looking over at Tyson, who was hugging his knees to his chest.

"But he's always been like that toward Hilary, even back when we were in Japan and in school." Kenny put in, closing his lap top and looked over at them.

Tyson shrugged. "I can't imagine he can get any girl he would want… but he chooses Hilary. That's low." Tyson scowled.

"What do you mean?" Max blinked and scratched his head while he looked over at a very angry looking Tyson. Tyson looked over at him with dead serious eyes.

"You know I've liked her for the longest time." He put it simply before getting up again and leaving to go back to his room. Max and Kenny exchanged glances and both of them shrugged at the same time. Now they remembered. Tyson did have a crush on Hilary sense the eighth grade. But both of them has thought the crush was just a school kid's crush, and had died out once Hilary had left Japan and never spoken to them, until she had turned up the night before with Kai.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why didn't you just talk to me when you were at the restaurant?" Hilary asked, walking beside Kai as they headed toward Marks house. Kai shrugged, opening his eyes and looking down at her. She loved his eyes so much, violet. She had never seen many men with any violet on them, even their clothes. Maybe that was why she liked them so much? Was it because they were just different?

"I'm not sure why I didn't." Kai replied and he looked ahead again. Hilary pointed out Mark's house and they went up to it. She hammered on the door before coming in. Mark had nicely thrown all her things into a few boxes for her. She picked them up and blinked.

"Here, I'll help." Kai offered and picked up the other box. They were just about to leave when there came a voice.

"Damn you Hilary." The voice came closer and soon they both saw Mark. Kai narrowed his eyes to a glare.

"Just leave her alone." He said before nudging Hilary to start walking. He followed Hilary, closing the door with his foot. This made Mark yell at Kai.

"I know who you are! Kai Hiwatari! I'll get you for taking her from me!" He yelled over and over again. Kai sighed. Didn't Mark realize that he had lost Hilary regardless of what Kai did? He guessed not by the way he was yelling. Kai wasn't with Hilary, but Mark thought he was… Kai wished he was.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Chapter 5 is up! Yay!!!! Hehe, expect Chapter 6 tonight if I get enough reviews!**


	6. Attacked

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 6: Attacked**

"So where did Kai and Hilary go?" Mariah asked over dinner. She watched Tyson scarf down his food, and then take more. Kenny was trying to calm him down while Max and Ray were eating quietly.

"I think they went to get Hilary's things, and then Kai said something about supper." Ray answered Mariah and shrugged. Kai did his own thing when he pleased. Usually it didn't affect the others, and if it did he told them about it before he did it. Kai had never really held conversations out with anyone but Ray. But sense Hilary had been around; he had started speaking to the others more and more. Something was changing Kai, Ray knew what it was, but there was no way he would tell the others. That would be left up to Kai.

"Oh… I see." Mariah smirked, nudging Ray. This made Ray look over and wink at her, smirking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai sat across the table from Hilary. She smiled at him, which made him feel as if he would die. _How can she move me like this? I've been around girls before, a lot of girls actually; yet she's different. I don't know if she treats me different, or what. Maybe I'm just going crazy or-_ Kai was broken out of his thoughts by none other then Hilary saying his name. "Huh? Oh, sorry, what?" He blinked and could feel his cheeks warm under his hands.

Hilary smiled, amused by Kai. Normally he paid attention. "Is everything alright? You've been zoning out a lot."

"Yeah, fine." Kai replied shortly after she finished speaking. Then their food came. "I heard you and Tyson arguing last night." Kai said after a while, just to break the awkward silence that hung over their table while they ate.

"Oh, yeah?" Hilary giggled ever so slightly. "Tyson is still a pig." Hilary grinned at Kai taking a bite of her steak.

"Mhmm… he hasn't changed much sense you left." Kai shrugged, again his thoughts clouding his ears. Tyson had not change a lot, in more ways then one. Tyson still liked Hilary. Kai had seen his friends' wallet, and there was a picture of her in it. _Well then. Haven't I always liked competition?_ Kai smirked inwardly. Yes, he had always liked to beat Tyson at the things his friend held dear. Hilary was one of those things, and he wasn't going to let her slip away like the last time.

Kai had let her go the last time. He was a fool, a kid of only eighteen. Of course people always said he passed for someone around the age of twenty-five, but he was still eighteen. Young and stupid as ever, Kai had let her go and had thought nothing of it. That was until he heard they were moving to America. That news had sparked something inside him. Whether he had forced himself to forget it, or it had stayed in the back of his mind, nagging him on whenever Valentines Day rolled around; when he saw couples taking strolls along the beach, hand in hand. No, it had always been there, and when he had been reminded of his feelings for her, ad that was what had made him so eager to move to America with his friends. He hadn't thought twice about it. For once in his life, Kai Hiwatari had dove in head first without thinking of what could happen if everything went wrong.

"Kai?" Hilary blinked, seeing Kai's eyes come back into focus for the second time that night. "You sure you're alright?" She leaned forward and slid her slender, silky hand under his bangs to rest on his forehead. "Wow, you're really warm."

Now that Kai thought about it, he wasn't feeling too great. He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "I'm fine." He said calmly, taking a drink of water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai and Hilary returned back to the two level suite apartments after they had finished dinner. Hilary sat, giggling and looking at magazines with Mariah while Kai left for the washroom. Kai took a cold shower in hopes of clearing his head. He felt like he was on fire and his head was fuzzy. Once out, he brushed his hair into that ever so trade-mark style. Then he got dressed and slipped on his shoes. He came out of the washroom with a hand to his head. _This better not be what love is like. If it is I don't want any part of it._ He grabbed his coat and grasped the door knob when there was a voice behind him.

"You sure you should be going out like that Kai?" It was Ray, and his voice was concerned. Ray came up behind Kai and put a hand on his friends shoulder, looking at him. "You don't look to well. Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine." Kai said and looked over his shoulder at Ray. He put up his mask made of ice, the one that kept others from seeing what was really going on inside him. No, Kai didn't feel anywhere near fine. He felt dizzy and hot and wanted to fall over any second. Then Kai opened the door and walked out, leaving Ray alone to wonder what that was all about.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai walked slowly on the path in the park. Every so often he stopped to lean against a tree or sit on a bench. To Kai, the path he was walking on went on forever. It didn't just go around the park, it was an endless road that went to hell, or at least that's what it felt like. _I should head back…_

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the guy who stole my girlfriend." Mark came up alongside Kai.

"I didn't… steal her." Kai said, taking a deep breath. Mark smirked and stood in front of him. Kai swallowed hard, putting a hand to his head.

"You feeling alright, man?" Mark asked, blinking. He looked at Kai. "Or should I say Kai?" Mark put a hand on Kai's shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kai said, looking at Mark. Kai caught a glint in Mark's eye and tried to move away.

"Good…" Mark said darkly before drawing his arm back and punched Kai across the face, knocking him down. "Where's Hilary?" He said, placing his foot on top of Kai's head. He grinned. "Tell me, or I'll crush your damn head."

"I'm not telling you." Kai muttered, then grabbed Marks ankle and flipped Mark down before jumping up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to go and look for Kai." Ray said. "He's sick and left over three hours ago." Ray kissed Mariah on the cheek and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

Mariah and Hilary nodded. Then Mariah spoke up. "Why would Kai go out when he was sick?"

"I'm not sure he knew he was sick Mariah." Hilary said. Kai rarely got sick, in fact, she had never seen him sick before. Sickness wasn't always detectable by the person getting sick, it was a known fact. Everyone else could see they were sick, but the person that was sick could be as dumb as a stick and not realize it until they couldn't take it anymore.

"That's silly! How can you not know when your sick?" Mariah put her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Kai's never been sick before Mariah; he doesn't know what its like." Ray said before disappearing out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I had a friend over for a few days and a whole bunch of other junk, plus writers block for this chapter, but I got over that. Good thing to! XD Anyways, thanks for the reviews and here is chapter… 6? I forget lol.**


	7. Trace of Love

**OMFG Star Fata! Hehe! I'm not alone!!!! Hurray! Now I shall go find more people and start an army… smirks evilly **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 7: Trace of Love**

It was a cold night for the climate they were in. But then again, it was around October. The wind blew Ray's black strands back from his eyes, and golden brown, red and orange coloured leaves fluttered past him while he trekked the parks various paths. _I know your hear somewhere Kai. You always come to the park._ Ray thought dryly until he saw it. A figure was sitting on a bench, hunched over. Ray stopped and stood there, silent for a while. "Kai?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who cares if Kai is sick anyway?" Tyson huffed, crossing his arms and looking away from Hilary. "He never cares if any of us are sick."

"Yeah, but he doesn't make us work when we're sick Tyson." Kenny put in. They al remembered when Tyson had gotten sick a few months ago. Kai had let Tyson do as he pleased while the others trained. He had cut the training short for the others, to not over work them and endanger them in getting sick. "He's our friend Tyson."

"What kind of person has never been sick before?" Tyson butted in rudely. "Has he ever got a cold? Flue? Chicken Pox?!" Tyson snorted. "Don't tell me he hasn't! Everyone has got the Chicken Pox at one time in their life." Tyson shook his head. "No, I don't even care."

"Without him you guys can't go to the Canadian **(A/N: Couldn't think of another country lol.) **Tournament." Mariah said, looking up from her cup of tea. "You can't go without a captain." Kai had to sign the registration sheets and other things.

"So? I'll be captain!" Tyson received a clunk on the head by Hilary at that. "Ow!" The injured yelped in surprise then glared at Hilary. "Why are you so protective of Kai anyways? If I didn't know better, I would think you had a crush on him!" Tyson jumped up and glared at Hilary.

Hilary blinked. A crush on Kai? She had never really thought about it, but that would explain the bubbly feeling she got when they were alone together, or even when she heard his voice. _Do I have a crush on Kai?_ Hilary was just about to answer herself when the door opened and Ray came back with a very sick looking Kai. But something else was different. Kai was hurt and bad too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ray came inside the apartment and helped Kai sit on the couch. Kai hadn't said even one word sense he had found him. Kai's eyes were glassy and appeared as if he wasn't seeing anything. To tell truth, Ray wasn't sure if Kai WAS seeing anything. His friend was in a trance, it seemed. Ray watched Mariah and Hilary rush over to Kai, saying his name and feeling his forehead. "He won't talk." Ray said quietly, and then saw Tyson grab the phone.

"That's it, let's call a doctor. I hadn't imagined he would be this bad." Tyson dialled, and was soon speaking, while everyone else was trying to figure out what was wrong with their friend.

"These are knife marks…" Hilary said, examining Kai's arms. "Defensive wounds too." She nodded. Everyone looked at her. "What? I watch CSI."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" Hilary asked when a man, a Doctor Troy, came out from examining Kai.

"Yes, he will be out for a few days though. I have bandaged his wounds, you're all lucky they aren't deep. He has a high fever so I have given him one of these." He handed the bottle to Hilary and smiled. "He isn't all there so I wouldn't use complicated words or questions on him." He shook Hilary's hand. "I hope your husband gets better soon." Then he left.

"What? Husband? Oh, no! Sir, I'm not…" But he had already left. Hilary sighed, then went into the room and sat on the edge of Kai's bed. Kai blinked, looking at her. His eyes looked more focused then before, which she took as a good sign. "Hello Kai." She smiled.

"Hey…" Kai said a little weakly. "Mark… he did this." Kai said, his voice stronger now. Kai nodded to his arms and winced when she touched them.

Hilary became sad. How could someone she once loved do this to Kai? Well… Mark did think Kai took her from him, and that was a strong motive seeing as some people could be very protective. She smiled at Kai and stroked his hand, both unaware of how close they were really getting. Before Hilary and Kai knew what they were doing, their lips met in a sweet embrace.

Once Hilary knew what she was doing, she pulled away from Kai. "Uh…" She blinked.

Kai blinked too. He turned a shade of red and looked away. "Sorry… I hope you don't get sick." He looked back and smiled slightly. How could she not of noticed it sooner? He looked so cute… sitting there. His eyes glassy and forehead hot with fever, yet he still held onto his manners. She smiled. "Aw… Kai never mind that, if I get sick I'll be sick with you." She played with his hair and smiled. "I'll phone Mark and ask what the hell he thought he was doing." She leaned down and kissed Kai on the cheek, shocking him more. "I'll tell you one thing, when your sick, your one fine kisser Kai Hiwatari; I can't wait to see you when you're not sick." She grinned and jumped off the bed, and then bounded away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What were you thinking?! That I would magically come back if you hurt Kai?" Hilary yelled into the phone at Mark. "You're a bloody fool! What if you had killed him?" She growled.

"Look, babe, don't have such a fit. He doesn't know you like I do. You wouldn't like him, he's to famous. It wouldn't last!" Hilary snorted.

"It wouldn't last? You mean like US?" Hilary laughed darkly. "Here you honestly thought I would come crawling back to a scum like you after you broke my trust with another girl!" She slammed the phone down onto the receiver and nodded, glaring at it.

"I never knew you could argue like that…" Tyson said, coming around the corner with Ray. Hilary looked over her shoulder and shrugged.

"Neither did I. But I'm glad I can." She grinned and stood. "I think I'll go visit Kai." Then she walked by the boys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes, I know… short chappy but at least there is a chappy right? Plus… I wanna go eat lol. Read, review, eat… read again… eat… Hehe.**


	8. Kai Leaves

**The army would… uh… OH I KNOW! They would sit around and laugh at people who were not in the army. BWA HAHA. **

**Angelic Kitsune… how do you forget about chapter 6…? Lol! **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 8: Kai Leaves**

Over the course of three weeks, two days and eight hours, Kai finally got better. He was currently walking in the park with Hilary, her hand entwined in his. Hilary blinked, looking up at her new boyfriend. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She blinked, letting go of Kai's hand while he knocked on the door.

"Yes. I'm very sure." Kai stated coolly while he waited for the door to open. Kai glanced down at Hilary and smiled slightly. "Don't worry Hilary. He wouldn't try something unless he was totally psychotic." Kai ruffled her hair, and then turned back to the door when it opened. "Hello Mark."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh! Look at this!" It was none other then the pink, feline merged female yelping at the sight of another pair of cute shoes, and dragging her boyfriend, or as she liked to call him, her lovely bunny boo, Ray behind her. There came an agonizing complaint from behind Ray, where Tyson was walking after them.

"Can we not just take a flipping break yet?" Tyson complained, trudging behind Ray and Mariah while dragging his hands and bending forward. "How do girls do it?" He asked himself before entering the shoe store.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Uh… Mariah don't you think you have enough shoes?" Ray suggested and Mariah turned, putting her hands on her hips.

"No! Of course not! You can never have enough shoes!" Mariah went on to explain about how shoes were so important, and that Tyson needed new shoes.

"Great. Look what you did this time." Tyson explained, staring blankly at Ray. Mariah was still going on about shoes, of course, so she didn't notice the other two glaring at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hilary was lying on top of Kai, who was lying on the couch. "I think he handled that very well." She grinned, burrowing her face into Kai's neck and breathing down his shirt. She giggled when she felt Kai shudder. "What? Don't you like that?"

"Hm… it feels very odd." He stated. "Do you like it?" Kai asked, but without waiting for an answer, did the same thing she had done to him, to her. She squeaked and he smirked. "So you do…

"I think so." Hilary agreed and laughed, looking down at Kai. "So… when are you going to put those triangles back on your face?" She touched his bare cheek. Hilary smirked inwardly when Kai's eyes followed her hand, rather then looking her in the eyes. _I guess no one has ever done this to him. _She told herself.

"Do you want me to?" Kai asked, watching her hand disappear. It was under his neck now.

"You know everyone liked them." Hilary played with his hair and smiled down at him. The corner of his mouth twitched as he looked at her. "Why don't you smile Kai?"

"I guess I can't." He stated flatly before she kissed him. They both closed their eyes and Kai kissed her back, his arms wrapped around her waist. Once they broke away, Hilary rested her forehead on his.

"Hilary… I can't stay here." Kai said, for once breaking the silence instead of keeping it.

"What? Why?" Hilary asked, pulling away and looking at him with a worried expression on his face. Kai looked away.

"It's… Well… I'm going back to Russia." Hilary got off him and stood up, looking down at him.

"I'll come too." She said. Kai shook his head no. He didn't want her getting hurt. Mr. Dickenson had cut him from the BBA team and given him a ticket to Russia.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flash Back_

"Now Kai, I know you're just a spare again." Mr. Dickenson said while looking out the window. 

_"Mhmm… Yes, why? Do you not want me to be?" Kai asked, slightly confused by Mr. Dickenson's tone of voice and the way he was acting. _

_"No Kai. I want you to leave the team." Kai was so shocked that he had almost fallen out of his chair._

_"The team decided last night when you were gone that you were too much of a hassle and we are going to let you go." _

_Kai blinked. The team…? His friends had decided? On him leaving?! "Why am I such a hassle Mr. Dickenson? If I may ask because as far as I'm concerned, Tyson is the biggest hassle you have and I don't see him being cut." _

_Mr. Dickenson turned at that moment. "Tyson isn't the one in love." He stated and rested his hands on the desk, then leaned forward to look at Kai. _

_"I'm not in love." Kai said. He was though, he just didn't know it. Kai narrowed his eyes. Sense when did Mr. Dickenson have such a cruel streak? Sense when did he hate Kai? Wasn't Mr. Dickenson the one who had noticed Kai was being abused by Voltaire and had taken him away from his grandfather? That's what Kai remembered. Mr. Dickenson had never been mean to anyone sense Kai had known him. _

_"Kai… Kai, Kai, Kai. Are you so incapable of seeing the truth? Love makes you grow blind and you are no longer a use to this team." Mr. Dickenson slid a plane ticket across the desk. "Go home Kai." Then he turned and looked back out the window. _

_Kai sat there for a few minutes, then stood, taking the plane ticket off the desk and walked out. _

_End Flash back_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A beep sounded and a man smiled queerly. "Ah hello." The man said after pressing a button and looking into a screen. "Everything is right on plan."

"He is coming?" The other said with a smirk on his face. A smirk so familiar. One that looked exactly like… Kai's.

"Yes. Indeed, he is." The other said, pulling off a mask, a mask that made him look just like Mr. Dickenson.

"This pleases me greatly… Boris." Boris smirked and nodded.

"Anything for you, my lord, Voltaire." Both men cackled evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your sire you can't stay? I'm not on the team and Mr. Dickenson lets me stay here." Hilary suggested while she watched Kai pack. Kai shook his head, then stopped and came over to her. He took her hands and smiled, then kissed her lovingly before looking at her.

"He said that Tyson and the others voted me to leave. So I must. If my friends don't want me on the team, I guess they should be right." Kai smiled and stroked the palm of her hand. He looked down, and then looked into her beautiful ruby eyes. "It's alright Hilary. I'll call you every night." Then he turned and continued to pack.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai was gone by the time the others got back from the mall. They came in to find Hilary sitting on the couch, looking at a team photo of them. "Hey Hil… what's up with you?" Tyson asked, eyeing the girl of his dreams. "Where's Kai?" Tyson looked around, but Hilary was alone.

"Don't play so stupid Tyson!" Hilary said, putting the picture back on the table before standing and glaring at Tyson and the others. "You should know where he is, seeing as you all sent him away!" She hugged herself and looked down, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hilary?" Ray asked, walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't send Kai anywhere."

Hilary shrugged Rays hand off and glared at him. "He said that Mr. Dickenson and you had a meeting to expel Kai from the team!" She glared at Tyson, then Ray. Max and Kenny also got horrible glares.

"What?" The boys said in unison while Mariah, confused, said nothing. Hilary nodded.

"He left to Russia about an hour ago. Why would you kick him off the team! He's your captain!" Hilary huffed, and then watched Tyson grab the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Kai to ask where he got such a stupid idea." Tyson said harshly then dialled Kai's cell number and put the phone on speaker. After a while, someone picked up.

"Hello?" The other asked. It didn't sound anything like Kai.

"Hello? Umm… Is a Kai Hiwatari there by any chance?" Ray asked, looking at Tyson. Hilary looked at Tyson and blinked.

"Did you dial the wrong number?" Tyson shrugged.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Oh… ha-ha, wrong number, bye." Tyson hit the phone button off and grinned. "My mistake."

"Give me that." Max said and dialled the right number this time. They waited.

"You have reached a number that is not currently available. Please try again later." A computer voice said and everyone looked at the phone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Is Kai was on the plane… he should be landing in Russia right about now." Ray stated, looking at the clock. Another hour later, there came a phone call.

"Kai?!" Tyson yelled when he hit speaker phone. It was his number, but was it him? "Kai? Are you there?"

He was, but he wasn't talking. He was screaming, like he was in pain. He must of pressed the first speed dial on his phone and dropped it. Everyone yelled Kai's name, then there was the sound of someone picking up the phone.

"Well Kai… some trick you've pulled this time. Who is on the other end here?" A harsh voice cackled. Then came Kai's scream again and the phone went dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hello…. Sorry for the long wait but school has started again lol. Oh well, I hope you guys like this chapter! I am home sick and decided to write it lol. Have fun reading it! **


	9. Out Cold

**Hello… Well, I am very glad you are reading this. Hn… there's not really point to it but whatever… Ha-ha… Angelic Kitsune, you make me laugh, you're VERY protective over Kai… just like everyone else… THIS IS WHY I HURT HIM IN THIS CHAPTER! HAHA! **

**I am sheer evil… :P**

**_Warning: _I am feeling violent right now… ever sense the stupid little kids cut me off on my snowboard and made me fall so I messed my knee up… god damn little kids shouldn't be on intermediate hills when they don't know how to ski. clenches fist and growls at all kids under the age of five Anyways… yeah, just warning you that this may or may not be a graphic chapter depending on a persons opinions.**

**_Goodbye_**

Chapter 9: Out Cold

The flight to Russia was a long… quiet one for the Blade Breakers and Hilary. Ever sense they had heard Kai over the phone, screaming. He was hurt; he was in pain right as Hilary thought about it. No one spoke about it, but Hilary knew everyone was thinking it. What was making Kai scream so horribly? Kai Hiwatari never screamed out of pain. Never. Sure, Hilary had heard Kai scream before, but never, never like that. It pained her to even think of those series of screams.

"The captain has turned on the seat belt sign. Please return your seats to their upright position and fasten your seat belts." A flight attendant spoke over the intercom, breaking Hilary from her thoughts. That's when she noticed she was crying. She wiped her salty tears on her sleeve and looked out the window. Below was Moscow. The place of her boyfriend's birth, twenty-four years ago.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai cracked his eyes painfully open. The pain had been so much that he couldn't help but cry. His tears had stuck his long eye lashes together and opening them pulled on them, hurting slightly.

"Ah… you're awake." That man… that same man. Boris. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? Kai thought nastily after hearing Boris. Kai's eyes focused, but he just stared at the ceiling. His shirt was gone. Boris must have removed it. "Dear, dear Kai." Boris smiled and came over then started to stroke Kai's hair. "Such a beautiful child, you are Kai." He smiled and took out a knife. "Voltaire didn't know how to treat beautiful children, not like you." Kai now slid his glance to look away from Boris. "Why do you not speak Kai?" Boris smirked, licking the knife and laying it right under Kai's eye, on his cheek bone. "Such high cheek bones you have Kai. They frame your face well." Boris had hurt Kai already, but it wasn't enough. It couldn't be enough. He loved Kai, but Kai didn't love him. Kai would have to pay for not loving him. Kai would pay. Kai's body was red with his own blood. Cuts and gashes lining his chest and arms. The face was next. That perfect, white skin would tarnish under his wrath. Boris dipped the knife tip under Kai's skin. He saw Kai flinch and smiled. "Ah, young Kai let me see you beautiful violet eyes." Boris took Kai's head in his hands and lifted it slightly. Kai gasped in pain and shut his eyes tight. Boris slid onto the table and rested Kai's head in his lap. Kai opened his eyes; the Violet that had once burned with fire had gone; now it didn't burn. The coal had run out. Boris smiled. Those were the eyes he liked. Kai's friends had changed them, made them strong and bright. He had changed them back. Boris dipped the end back into a new place and then slowly drew the knife from the center of Kai's nose to his ear in a straight line. Kai yelped. Boris knew Kai could see the red blood bubbling from his cheek, just under his eye.

"It was you." Kai said at last, his voice pained. "In Mr. Dickenson's office." This pleased Boris. Kai knew his work. Boris smiled, bending over so his face was just inches from Kai's.

"Glad you know my work, child." Boris smirked, and then set his lips on Kai's.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kai's cell phone signal is coming from this way!" Kenny yelled, running down an alley with his lap top in front of him, following the map on the screen. The others ran behind him, all yelling Kai's name. They stopped outside a door. Kenny looked at the screen, then at the door, then back at the screen again. "He's in there."

"Right." Tyson said, pushing past Kenny and grasping the doorknob firmly. He then opened the door. They looked around.

"Over there!" Hilary pointed to a table where Kai's cell phone lay. They ran over and picked it up. There was blood on it and its screen was smashed. Hilary opened the flip phone up. Most of the buttons were missing and the inner screen had pieces chipped from it. "This thing is still working?!"

Kenny nodded. "Mhmm… it may not show it, but the power is still on. Good thing too, or we wouldn't of found it."

There came a crash from a joining room, then a thump, like something falling, against the door. Everyone froze, looking at the lone door, the only thing in the room besides them, the table and the entrance. Then Ray took a step forward and started walking to the door.

"Be careful Ray!" Hilary whispered to her friend when he was about to open the door.

Ray paused, and then took a deep breath before turning the handle. He opened the door and Kai fell into his arms. "Kai!" Ray said, barely keeping him upright. Kai mumbled something, a name, Boris, before going out cold.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Boris held a knife in his hand. His face was plastered with an evil grin as he walked toward Voltaire's office. Oh, this would be fun. He opened the door with a bang, making Voltaire look up from his work. "Ah, Boris. Where is my grandson?"

"Never mind." Boris answered, moving swiftly and grabbing Voltaire by the collar.

"Boris! Unhand me!" Voltaire yelled, struggling against Boris. The other laughed evilly and spat in his face before digging the knife into Voltaire's throat. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all sat quietly beside Kai's bed, looking at their friends face. Boris had knifed Kai, but luckily the ones on his face wouldn't scar. **(A/N: Which means Kai's beautiful face won't be ruined for all who would hunt me if I did it XD) **The nurse had cleaned the cuts, and they looked horrible. Most were bandaged, but some weren't a concern enough to be, so they were left visible. Hilary was crying hard into Ray's chest. Ray rubbed her back soothingly while looking at Kai. "When will he wake up?"

"I don't know. When he can." Kenny replied sadly. This would be a long, long night. It was clear that it would be. Kai, what happened? Kenny thought to himself, looking at the team leader. What happened?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yeah yeah… short chapter, but my knee is killing me and I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Review and thank you for reading! HA HA HA! I really hope this didn't offend anyone, and if it did, hey, I did warn you before the chapter, didn't I? Yes, I did. So if you didn't see it, read next time. XD**


	10. Found

**MWA HA HA! I see you all liked chapter nine. Because I got 6 reviews (A lot for one of my chaps lol.) I am updating early, plus I don't wanna do homework –scowls at math- damn you…  
**

**Anyway! Thank your for wishing my knee better for those who did XD! **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 10: Found**

"Fog?" His voice surprised him, along with the murky low hanging cloud that fog was. It had just appeared, out of know where. He had been enjoying himself too until this fog came, darkening his perfect world. The green grass had turned from its lush, happy, swaying behaviour that the wind gave it and taken a new turn in its life. It was dull, brown and not at all soft. The trees didn't have leaves on them, the sky was invisible. "Hello?"

"Kai… go back." The voice was deep, but familiar. Kai was afraid of it. He had heard it long ago, in his dreams. But growing up had vanquished it. It stopped entering his head at night right around the time he had met Hilary. Kai obeyed the voice, but he didn't know why. It was just something he felt he must do. "Kai…"

Kai walked through the dead woods, making his way slowly through the milk like cloud. Kai tripped over a tree root and fell, hitting the ground. Now it came apparent. He didn't feel pain here. Where was 'here' anyway?

"Kai…" His name was called again, urging him forward. Kai stood, back straight and looked around.

"Who are you?" He called out, moving around with his hand in front of him. The fog was thicker then before, he could barely see.

"You need to go back." The voice was getting closer now. Kai picked up the pace and soon stood at the base of a castle. The fog was gone. Kai looked up at the towers of this magnificent building and gasped. It was huge, and there was a strange warm feeling coming from the court yard, despite the heartless effect of the grey stone, the sunless sky. Kai blinked, and then set his hand upon the thick wooden door. It was cold, like ice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The thick door opened, surprising Kai. What he saw amazed him and he gasped, taking a step forward.

"You need to go back." It said. Kai blinked coming to stand boldly five feet away from it. It was a girl dressed in red. Her hair was made of flames and her skin was tan. She looked very beautiful to Kai.

"Go back? Go back where? Who are you?" Kai asked all at once, his tone of voice demanding answers.

"Dranzer." The female answered and Kai gasped.

"D-Dranzer?"

"Yes Kai… You need to go back to the real world. Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny, they need you! Hilary, she needs you more then any of them." Dranzer reached out and put her hand on Kai's shoulder.

"How do I get back, when I don't even know where I am right now?" Kai asked his bit beast.

"You're not anywhere Kai. You're in your mind and heart." She smiled and hugged Kai. "You're lost. I can help them find you." Dranzer smiled, holding a confused Kai at arms length. Then his face took on the role of a frown and he shook his head.

"I don't want to be found." Dranzer looked at Kai and smiled slightly.

"Why not Kai… don't you miss Hilary?"

"I like it here." Kai said then turned and took off. Dranzer sighed and shook her head before chasing after him.

"Master Kai! Please! You must go back!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Blade Breakers were back in America now; Kai had been moved with them. Although Kai had not woken yet, they spent hours in his room, just talking to him but not knowing if he heard them.

"Oh Kai… please wake up…" Hilary took his hand and smiled at him through the tears in her eyes. "Please."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What's that?" Kai asked, looking around. He had heard someone, Hilary, praying to him.

"That's Hilary… she wants you to wake up." Dranzer said, coming up behind Kai and smiling. Both of them looked to the sky.

"Where did you say this place was…?" Kai asked, his voice slightly dreamy.

"This isn't a place Kai. This is inside of you. You should remember, back before you met Hilary… You used to come here in your thoughts. To visit with me." She smiled slightly.

"I'm not a child Dranzer. I'm too old for fantasies like this. Where am I?" Kai demanded, turning to face Dranzer.

"But you're too young to know how to deal with things that are over your head." Dranzer shot back and narrowed her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean, bird?" Kai narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, glaring at Dranzer. This made Dranzer smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"You haven't stood like that sense you were a kid." Dranzer could see Kai's image fading. Good, he was getting annoyed enough with her that he wanted to leave.

"What do you know? You're always in my beyblade." Kai jabbed a finger at her and she laughed at him.

"I love the fire in your words Kai! It warms my heart." Dranzer smirked, making Kai glare at her more.

"Why couldn't I get stuck with Driger or Dragoon… they aren't girls." Kai shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dranzer blinked. "What's wrong with me being a girl?"

"You're too moody." Kai stated, looking away.

"This coming from Mr. Sourpuss." Dranzer said flatly.

"No one calls me that anymore." Kai stated, looking back at her. Her grin was huge. "What…"

"Bye!" She waved and Kai suddenly felt dizzy and fell over.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hilary looked at Kai's face when he made a sound. She jumped up. "Kai!" He was waking up! She knew he was, what else would he be doing? Hilary turned and ran out of the room, then went to the rail to look down at the guys, who were training. "GUYS! HE'S WAKING UP!" As soon as they had seen her exited face, they had dropped what they were doing and rushed to the stairs.

Kai opened his eyes and blinked, waiting for them to focus. When they did, he saw the faces of all his friends. Kai blinked, looking at them. "What happened?" His body ached and his head hurt, but at least he could tell he was alive.

"You've been out for like… three months." Tyson said, smiling at his friend. "We missed ya captain!" He hugged his friend once he had sat up, which made Kai yelp in surprise. "What's wrong? It's just a hug." And so Kai told them… of what Boris had done to him until he had heard them and ran off, leaving Kai to die of his wounds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Chapter ten! The first chapter with two digits! Haha! Excitement excitement! I hope you all liked this chapter and I am sorry that it is short lol, but I must start my homework. Bye, and please read and review!**


	11. Up And About

**Hello everyone! Yes! Your right! It IS the WEEKEND! This means… you guessed it… UPDATED STORIES! I have decided to not bother updating from Monday to Thursday. But every Friday expect an update! **

**Oh, and yes, Kai was out for three months.I fast forwarded time.Sorry for the people who were confused, I hope this sums it up!**

**_Goodbye _**

Chapter 11: Up And About

The water beating down on Kai's head was cold and icy to the touch. Kai placed his hands on the shower wall and held his body out at arms length from the cool blue tile. He let his head hang low, in-between his strong arms as the water soaked him. He opened his eyes, looking down at his bare feet. Boris was here… in America. The thought pierced Kais mind over and over and it was starting to make him paranoid. But Kai wouldn't give up. He knew Boris all to well. He would be after him again, and when he came, Kai would be ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The day was long, and the weather overcast. Not the best day for someone who wanted to cheer up. Kai leaned up against the balcony railing and looked down, watching all the cars drive by the large tower. It was drizzling out, and a slight breeze blew Kai's bangs back from his face. He slid his hand under the sleeve of the fleece coat he was wearing and raised the said hand before whipping a drop of water off his cheek. It would start raining more heavily any minute now.

A pair of arms snaked around his slender waist and he looked behind him to find Hilary. "Hey." She said, smiling. "You smell nice." She said, resting her cheek on his back and inhaling. "Is it Axe?"

Kai nodded. "Yeah, it is." Kai said a little dreamily, looking down over the edge of the balcony.

"Hey Kai… your not thinking of jumping are you?" Tyson's voice from behind the couple. Kai looked over his shoulder, then glanced at Hilary and went stiff. Hilary laughed.

"Don't worry Kai, I told them all about 'us'." She smiled, seeing Kai's face change, and then go back to its stone cold ways.

"Is that so…" He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Boris laughed evilly. Now that Voltaire was dead, the billions Voltaire possessed went straight to Kai. All he had to do now was kill the brat, and he would be rich. Voltaire had actually trusted him enough to put him second in line for the money, after his own blood.

Oh yes, Kai would die. Ka would die a horrible, slow dead. Boris thought tying Kais arms to the trailer of a semi, then tying his feet to the front of another semi and backing that one away slowly… yes, Boris thought that would be suitable. But how would he get Kai… and make him still enough to be tied? The semis were no trouble to get… but what about capturing Kai? Boris smirked. He would devise a plan, and it would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few days later, the phone rang. Ray reached for it and answered. "Hello?" The man at the other end spoke.

"Hello… I'm looking for Kai Hiwatari." The voice was muffled and sounded slightly deformed.

"Uh… may I ask who is calling?" Ray blinked, the man laughed. The laugh sounded so evil… he didn't like it. It sent shivers up his spine, making the hair on the back of his neck and on his arms stand on end.

"You may not." That freaked Ray out. He slammed the phone down on the hook, and then stood, glaring at the phone.

"Hey Kai?" He yelled, and then went off searching.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai looked over when Ray came into his bedroom. "Don't you knock?" He asked, setting down his book.

"Someone called for you… it was really… odd." Ray said, sitting down on the bed beside Kai.

"Oh really?" Kai blinked. Ray nodded.

"Mhmm… he asked for you, and his voice sounded muffled, like by a rag or something. I said 'may I ask who is calling?' and he said 'you may not' then I hung up." He blinked. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Kai had listening. He had a good idea who it had been, but he didn't want to freak Ray out. _If he knows my number… he knows where I live. _Kai thought to himself, his skin turning more pale then normal.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ray asked his friend. "You don't look so good." Kai looked over.

"Uh… no, I think I'll lay down for a while." Ray took this as his time to leave. He nodded and smiled.

"Alright… get some rest."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Yes yes, I know it is a very short chapter. Well... it is the shortes chapter in this story lol. But I'm going snowboarding tomorrow and I need some sleep lol. Ah well, I guess a short chapter is better the no chapter right? **


	12. Always Be Prepared

**Ello… Lol. Yes, it has been a long time. But I have a reason for it. I have found another anime, and doesn't have it. I don't really care for beyblade much anymore, but I will continue this story on until it is finished. I doubt I'll write more. You might want to check out the anime I found t replace it. –Kai fans, you'll love Alviss! He's so hot!- **

**It is called Marchen Awakens Romance. You ca download all the episodes until episode 52 at animeeden(dot)com I really sages you check it out. If you like beyblade I ca almost guarantee you'll like MAR (No it is not MARS that's what it's called for short.) You can find some episodes on youtube, and so far I have not found any English episodes, but there are English subs on most of them. The Jap voices sound better anyways. The guy that plays Alviss's voice in the English version also plays Saskae (don't know how to spell it, not a Naruto fan) from Naruto. **

**So yeah, check out Marchen Awakens Romance, and I so totally CALL Alviss, he's so hot… better then Kai. They act almost the same too! The both turn evil, they both are quiet, and they both have triangles on their faces…. There both tall…. Although Alviss has a funny fairy that follows him, ha-ha her name is Belle! She's so funny… anyways… yeah. **

_**Goodbye **_

**Chapter 12: Always Be Prepared**

As always, his dreams were cold and dark, not like when he was a small child. Too much had happened sense then. Too much, just too much. Too much to be healthy for a child of only six.

One could guess what would have happened if he had not been saved from the place that haunts dreams, the place that kills all happy thoughts. The place that kills people in all. But he was saved, he was saved by himself, and by help from a kind other, one that was helping him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai opened his eyes. Was the climate outside rainy, or warm and sunny? He didn't care to look right now. The drapes had been pulled shut, blackening the already dark room. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out his beyblade and looked at it. "Dranzer." The corner of Kai's mouth twitched in the fragment that once could have been a smile, but the smile never came, like so many wished it would.

Kai closed his eyes, thinking of the glorious red bird, which in his dreams was a girl. Her true form. She had helped him from the abbey so long ago, and what had he given her in return? Not much come to think of it. She had given him love, friendship and above all, freedom. Without her, he would be dead. "Lets face it Kai, without her you wouldn't have had a hope in hell of living, not with Boris watching you." Kai said, then set Dranzer on his night stand and got to his feet. _He has to be stopped. _The thought ran through Kai's mind like the golden sun shone through his window when the drapes were open. Kai waked over and hesitated, staring blankly at the said drapes. What was waiting for him outside? One couldn't tell until one saw. His mother had always said that. That was one of the few things Kai remembered about her.

With a sudden burst of passion Kai grabbed the drapes and threw them open, startling a pigeon that had perched itself quite nicely outside his window. The sun was bright and the day happy looking. The perfect day for a picnic. Or so Hilary would say.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Kai! Oh Kai!" Hilary's cheerful voice echoed through the halls of the apartment in the BBA American HQ. Kai looked up and smirked. _

_"In here!" He called to his girlfriend and smiled, standing up when she came in wearing her favourite dress. A pale yellow one with sunflowers on it. _

_"Let's go for a picnic! You've been working hard and the others are doing their own thing today!" Hilary tossed her brown locks around and smiled at him, taking his hand. "Come Kai! Look outside!" She opened the blinds and hugged him in front of the window. "Isn't it a nice day?"_

_Kai smiled and nodded. "It does look it, doesn't it?" He said, and after a while of playful bantering between the young couple, Hilary accomplished her goal and the two left for the park. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai looked at the busy street below. Cars and trucks, busses and bikers all going separate ways, all trying to get somewhere faster then someone else. Why wouldn't life be like it had back then with her?

"Kai?" Kai looked over at his name to see Hilary in the doorway. He smiled and came over. "What's wrong? You were grunting like you were hurt."

"Nothing, what's up?" Kai kissed Hilary sweetly on the lips and smiled down at her.

"Oh… well… the guys were staring at this letter that was on the floor by the door… I picked it up and… it's for you." She handed it to him and Kai took it, then opened it and read. He gasped. His grandfather was dead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Time passes no matter how hard you try to stop it. Months after the letter, the call came. Kai had rushed to the hospital to find Boris there, laughing and standing over the injured Hilary's hospital bed. "B-Boris! Get away from her!" Kai took a step forward and Boris took out a gun, aiming it at Hilary's head. Kai instantly stopped.

"Dead Kai…" Boris laughed. He had forced Hilary's car off the road, making it crash into the light post. What better way to get back at Kai then to hurt the one last person he loved? "Isn't it nice to have someone dying in front of you?"

"D-Don't do it Boris." Kai said quietly. "Please don't do it." His hair shielded his eyes as he spoke. This was all because of him.

"I knew you would say that." Boris smiled. "Alright, I'll gamble with you. How about you get shot ad she lives?" Boris pointed the gun at Kai instead. Kai swallowed hard and nodded, then grinned and snapped his fingers.

"I'll admit, you taught me one thing that was worth learning Boris." Kai had expected this sense he had gotten the letter about his grandfather. About ten guards charged into the room at the snap of his fingers and he grinned.

"What's that, boy?" Boris asked, taken aback by the officers under Kai's command.

"Always be prepared." Kai said shortly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Anyways. I'm not sure if this will be the last chapter or not. Tell me if you think there should be more, or if I should just drop it because my writing is starting to suck about beyblade (If it was ever any good in the first place --) I'm WAY to caught up in Marchen Awakens Romance to even think about Kai. But I seriously DO recommend it to anyone that loves beyblade. **

**Review and tell me if you want more chapters, thanks and I love all my reviewers, and sorry for not updating, but like I said, I can't write beyblade anymore lol. **


	13. In the End it turns Out Right

**Know what I noticed last night after I went to bed? Not only Alviss reminds me of someone on Beyblade!  
**

**Alviss- Kai  
Ginta- Tyson  
Jack- Max  
Nanashi- Ray (A slightly more perverted Ray, but Ray none the less XD I guess people could argue that he's nothing like Ray but w/e.)  
Snow and Dorothy- Hilary  
Babbo- Kenny.**

It's freaky. Lol. Oh and if you want to see a MAR episode with basically just Alviss and Belle in it, type Marchen Awakens Romance 47 part 1 into youtube and watch! It has 3 parts btw…

**Anyways, sense you people don't want me to end the story here I'll go on for a bit, ok? Just to make the ending better. **

_**Goodbye**_

**Chapter 13: In the End it turns Out Right**

Kai sat beside Hilary's hospital bed, holding her hand. She smiled at him and he felt a smile creep onto his own face. "I'm sorry this happened. It was because of me after all." Kai said.

"Don't be silly Kai. You couldn't have stopped it from happening." Hilary smiled. She was battered and bruised, but she still came out smiling m that was what amazed Kai so much about her. He still felt like it was his fault, but it didn't hurt as much when he saw her smile about it. _Is now the time...? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A toast!" Tyson declared over the table at his friends. Everyone looked at him oddly and he blinked.

"What for?" Ray asked, poking his food with his fork.  
"Boris is in jail! We should be happy!" Tyson said, waving his fork around and smirking wildly.

"I guess…" Everyone else said, then Max put something in. "But how can we toast when Hilary is in the hospital?"

"Err… bring the toast to her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kai bit his tongue, waiting for the nurse to finish with Hilary so he could go back in. _Is now the time… should I? Or shouldn't I?_ He was a nervous wreck. He knew Boris was gone, and that left time for him to think about other things… _Like whom I want to spend my life with._ Kai thought, and then the nurse came out of the room. He swallowed hard and stared at the door for a minute, then grasped the handle and opened it.

"Kai." Hilary smiled, looking back to him. "Haven't left yet?" Hilary giggled slightly.

"No… because I need to ask you something." Kai whipped his sweaty palms on his pants and swallowed hard before moving over to the bed. "It's alright, and I understand if you don't want to… and it would be when you're better and…" He was cut off by Hilary.

"What is it Kai? You never babble like that." She smirked, amused. Kai mentally smacked himself. _Smooth Hiwatari, real smooth. Just get it over with._

"Hilary…" Kai went down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

There came a loud scream that rang though the halls of the hospital, ten a strangled yelp and a crash. Several nurses ran down the hall and barrelled into the tiny hospital room to see both Hilary and Kai on the floor, Hilary on top of him and kissing him passionately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Hilary was back in her bed, Kai smiled slightly. "So that is a yes right?" He blinked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Nope." Hilary shook her head and smiled. Kai's eyebrow twitched. "That's a DENINATE." She giggled and Kai let out his breath that he didn't know he was holding in. _Good. That was the hardest thing I'll ever have to do. Ever._

"What are we going to tell the others?" Hilary broke Kai from his thoughts and he smiled at her.

"Can't we just let the invites tell them?" Kai scratched the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Chicken to tell your own friends?"

"Yes. Very."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Boris scowled, sitting in the cold damp jail cell. "Damn Hiwatari to hell." He muttered to himself. He had been outsmarted by someone 20 years younger then him! Why had he not thought about the police? It was plain that Kai would have brought them! No matter, they couldn't keep him in jail forever, even if his sentence was 25 to life. He would break out… he would find Kai… and he would kill him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Alright, I think this is the end. Sorry people. If fanfiction ever gets MAR as a show, I'll be around lol, I'll still review some beyblade stories, but I don't tink I'll right them anymore. I'll let your mind wander with what happens to Kai and Hilary, and who knows, maybe there WILL be a sequel, or maybe not. **

**XD… I LOVE ALVISS!!!!!!!!!!! And I highly recommend everyone who is reading this story to go check Marchen Awakens Romance out. It rock. **


	14. Preview of Triangle!

**Hey everyone! Just letting you know that I am making a new story about Marchen Awakens Romance! Here is the preview for it!**

_**Triangle**_

**Chapter 1: Braveness Got You Hurt**

The night was cold and the wind blew. The bare tree's creaked in the strong wind, their leaves long gone. It was summer, a horrible summer in the land of MAR Heaven. Chains rattled against each other as the dreaded zombie moved toward a small child, the still living members of the Cross Guard not able to do anything.

"Such beautiful eyes." The man smiled, standing in front of the ten year old. He watched as the child moved back slightly, tears of fear in his eyes. "Why do you fear me? Alviss-kun?"

"I… I don't fear you!" Alviss said boldly, standing up straight again and looking right into Phantom's eyes. "I hate you!"

"Such courage... It's worth a prize. Grown men rarely even stand up to me." Phantom smiled, ruffling Alviss's hair, the pointing the feared silver mallet at the boy's chest. The sphere attached to the mallet by a fearsome chain cackled evilly, the eyes of Babbo glowing blood red and its smile showing teeth that to Alviss looked like fangs. The small child swallowed hard, backing away from the mallet, which was starting to glow.

"Phantom! Stop! Alviss has nothing to do with the war!" Allan bellowed, running as fast as he could to get to the two in front of him. He was too late.

"Zombie Tattoo." A beam of red shot out from the mallet and Babbo cackled still more. The light hit Alviss square in the chest, making him cry out before he fell face first in the dirt, unconscious.

"No! Phantom! He's just a kid!" Allan yelled, coming to a stop and picked Alviss up in his arms. On the boys chest, visible through the rip in his shirt, was Phantoms symbol.

Phantom laughed, smiling. "Once that tattoo covers your entire body… you will become like me…" He began before laughing and facing Allan. "A living corpse." He finished then walked over to them, took Alviss from the stunned Allan and hugged the child. "Lets be friends… Alviss-kun."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: It should be posted sometime today (Febuary 17 2007) For any that want to read it! And that is just a preview, not the whole chap! Hehe!**


End file.
